Pieces of Time
by Lilbear831
Summary: Callie has a bit of PTSD about the car wreck that almost claimed her and Sofia's lives, and Arizona shows her that it's all okay. One-shot. Obviously Calzona.


**So, my girlfriend is a huge Grey's fan, and since we're also a gay couple, we're both huge Calzona fans. I got this idea watching their story, and they brought Sofia home. So enjoy this fluffy little one shot, set between the car crash and plane crash, about the Torres-Robbins.**

Pieces of Time

Sofia. Dark hair. Beautiful almond eyes. A thin, but quickly growing, layer of dark hair. And a small body, for a three month old. Only six pounds, a dramatic and positive change, seeing as how she was born only weighing a pound. She was brought into this world too early, and almost died because of it. But, then again, her mother almost died as well. This is why she was born so early.

She was happy. Oh _so_ happy. The beautiful blonde in her life, Arizona Robbins, had asked her to marry her. But so caught up in the moment, the vehicle lurched forward, suddenly stopped by a truck. _If only I had put my seatbelt on_, Calliope thought, gently rubbing her daughter's back, relishing the rise and fall as she slept. _We were both pretty messed up, but now we're okay_, Callie continued to think.

The Latina shut her eyes and flashed backed to the accident. The worst part was, she was conscious for most of it. When she went through the windshield. When the glass pierced her body. When her head, and swollen stomach, slammed down onto the head of the car. All of the pain, her body going from excruciatingly hot to unbearably cold. She remembered how she felt her own life draining away, fighting it every second for her soon-to-be-wife and her child.

Quickly, Callie drew her hand away from Sofia's sleeping form, and wrapped her arms around herself. "God, why couldn't I have listened to Arizona and just put my seatbelt on. I can never forgive myself for almost killing my daughter. The child I waited so long for," Callie whispered to herself, on the verge of tears. The only thing to snap her out of her reverie was a quiet whimper from Sofia. Almost instantaneously, Callie scooped up the infant and held her to her chest.

She rubbed the infant's back, gently holding her tiny body to herself. "You're okay, baby, mommy's right here," she whispered, gently kissing the baby's head. The baby's breathing was labored, which was normal, so Callie switched on the humidifier she kept in the nursery. "Oh if only I'd been safer... A simple seat belt could have saved you from this trouble," the worried mother said as she lightly rubbed the baby's back, trying to help her breathe. The infant settled after a few minutes of comfort from her mother, and Callie laid her back in the crib.

After watching her for a few more minutes, Callie returned to the living room where Arizona was sitting with a glass of wine. Callie took a seat next to her, not saying a word. "You're awfully quiet," Arizona whispered. Callie nodded, only proving Arizona's accusations. "I know what you're thinking, Calliope," Arizona said.

"And what's that?" Callie asked, voice trembling.

"I heard your little conversation with Sofia," Arizona said.

"Oh," Callie said, deadpan.

"It isn't true. Yeah, you probably should have had a seat belt on, but it may not have saved anything. What if the pressure of a tight seatbelt had made things worse?" Arizona took Callie's hand. "It isn't anyone's fault," she continued when she saw her wife begin to cry.

"I can't help but think it's mine. If I hadn't grabbed my phone, or just remembered to put on my seat belt, again, neither Sofia or myself would have been in so much danger those weeks in the hospital," Callie said, verging hysterics. "I'm okay now, just little pains every now and then, but Sofia… Her lungs are weak, she can barely breathe some times. She's so little, and always will be. She may always be in danger, and it's my fault!" Callie nearly yelled, finally losing it and began to sob.

Arizona scooped up her wife and drew her closer. "Calliope, you listen to me. It isn't your fault. If anything, it could be my fault for not paying attention, and I almost lost both of you. I understand you almost died, and so did our daughter, but you're both okay. You survived the trauma, and you're okay. It's gonna scar you and her in different ways. You, mentally, and her physically. But you're _both okay, and that's all that matters_," Arizona said, before capturing her wife's lips in a deep kiss.

Callie leaned forward, eager to get herself out of her head, and kissed her back. Arizona pulled herself up into Callie's lap, not breaking the loving kiss. Arizona's arms snaked around Callie's neck, and she placed a gentle hand at the back of her neck. "Callie, c'mon, we're going to bed," Arizona whispered against the Latina's lips.

The couple made their way to the bed room, and continued their displays of affection. Returning to her previous position, Arizona laid on top of Callie, gently pressing kisses to her lips. Her hands reached down, slowly undoing the Latina's pants inching them down her legs. Callie lifted her hips as Arizona multi-tasked, kissing Callie's neck and working her pants down her legs. In one swift motion, Callie took her own shirt off, and lay back, letting her wife continue.

Arizona slid off both her pants and Callie's bra, trailing kisses down and across her chest. When she met her breasts, she took one nipple between her lips and nibbled gently, palming the other breast in her hand. Callie let out a quiet moan, bucking her hips up on Arizona's. Arizona left the Latina's chest and continued down her stomach, trailing kisses until she met a pair of fabric panties. Slowly, she slid them off and tossed them aside, and continued her trail of kisses until she met Callie's center.

She took the sensitive bud between her lips, giving it a soft kiss, and then kissed her inner thighs. Arizona gently slipped two fingers into her wife and gently sucked her clit, eliciting moans of "Arizona" from her wife. Occasionally, Callie rolled her hips, or clenched into the sheets with the hand not intertwined with her Arizona's. When a rhythm between Callie's hips and Arizona's tongue and fingers was settled, Callie felt herself climb closer to release. Arizona noticed this when Callie's grip on her hand tightened, and she rubbed light circles in her palm with her thumb. With a quiet moan of "Arizona", and a tight arch of her back, Callie lost herself to the throes of an orgasm.

When she came down from her high, panting and sweating, Arizona was right next to her, playing with her dark tresses. "I love you, Calliope," Arizona whispered, planting a chaste kiss on her wife's cheek.

"I love you too, Arizona," Callie panted. "So much," she finished with a smile. They lay together, an uncharted amount of time, cuddling and kissing, until a whimper from the nursery roused the couple.

"No, you stay, I've got her," Arizona whispered, climbing out of bed. "I'll be right back," she said, ducking out of the room, blowing her smiling wife a kiss. When she came back from calming Sofia, Callie was asleep with blankets tucked all around her, and a big smile on her face. "I'm glad I could help," Arizona said, getting back into bed, and planting another kiss on her cheek. "Good night, Calliope, I love you," she whispered before shutting the lights off and going to sleep.


End file.
